Claire and Owen
by Elessar987
Summary: An AU where the park is still running and Claire is the head of the vets and Owen is the raptor trainer that we know and love.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"Claire loved mornings like this one, though they were seemingly few and far between. The night before had gone perfectly the head of the veterinary unit and and her hunk of a boyfriend Owen, raptor and military specialist at Jurassic World had for once not been interrupted on their date. They had been for dinner and then down to the beach walking along the shore in the moonlight, ending up back at her seafront apartment having spent the evening tangling with each other in the sheets they had fallen asleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The sun was now streaming through the windows as Claire drifted back to consciousness, she felt Owen stirring behind her. His arm slung protectively over her as they spooned in the recesses of her bed. Claire hummed happily as Owen pulled her closer his hand snaked up to cover her breast rolling her nipple in the tips of his fingers. Keeping her eyes closed Claire revelled in the warm feeling of his body pressed into her back moaning slightly as he pulled her hair aside, exposing her neck which he proceeded to pepper with kisses./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Turning her head slightly she opened her eyes grey meeting brown reaching her hand to run it down his face rough with stubble "morning," she whispered pulling his lips down on to hers nudging his bottom lip so that she could explore his mouth./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eventually breaking away Owen replied slightly breathless "good morning to you." His beautiful smile causing Claire to melt into him. Pulling her back against him Owen hissed in pleasure as Claire wiggled her bum against him causing his erection to stiffen. Snaking his hand down he reached between her legs cupping her sex "God Claire, I love how wet you are for me." Licking her ear and causing her to moan. Slowly running his fingers through her folds running her slick wetness up and rolling his finger onto her clit./p  
p class="MsoNormal""God Owen." Claire moaned writhing to create more friction. She could almost feel his smirk he loved making her so needy for him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not God sweetheart, just me," he grinned sucking the spot just below her ear knowing it would drive her crazy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"What came next was both a moan and a groan as Claire's phone rang. Rolling her eyes she reached to the side of the bed to snag it from it's charger "Hello… yep, ok…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Owen pulled her back down to the bed carful not to knock her off the phone call, he was used to how often this happened by now, Claire was always on call and often indeed was he they both knew that their moments were stolen and often preciously few. He however was having too good a time to quit. Keeping an eye on her face to gauge her reaction he replaced his had between her legs Claire turned to look at him continuing her phone call "Yeah, what's been tried already?" Owen slowly began to rub. Claire gasped "mmm, yeah," she said down the phone. Her breaths getting shorter "okay, how much sedative?" Stepping it up a bit Owen flicked her clit. Claire's eyes began to roll as she felt her orgasm building "o..oh…okay. Y..yes," "Are you okay Claire you sound a little out of breath?" came the voice of the caller down the phone, far from making Owen stop he slipped a finger inside of her keeping his thumb on her sensitive bundle of nerves. Gasping again Claire tried to maintain her decorum "oh no I'm fine just been on a run." Keen to end the phone call before Owen managed to make her cum for all to hear she said, "I'll be there in about 30 minutes." With that she pressed the red button cutting off the call just as Owen pumped his fingers into her and scraped her clit with his finger nail, she screamed her pussy clamping hard on his finger as she came around his hand Owen continued to rub sustaining her orgasm holding her as her body shook and she collapsed against him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You git" said Claire laughing at his playful grin with a laugh as he removed his hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He laughed "like you didn't enjoy it." He said with a smirk./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll get you back you know."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I look forward to it." He said gesturing to his fully erect manhood./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It'll be a cold shower for you for now I'm afraid" said Claire. "Though," she muttered taking his length in her hand "it would be such a waste." Dipping her fingers into her wetness she rolled her juices along her shaft. Owen fell back against the bed a loud groan coming from his lips "Oh babe fuck yes." The erotic sight of her already had him close when she knelt down and rolled her tongue over his tip she could already test the pre cum taking him in to her mouth she took him deep in then pulling out again repeating the action enjoying seeing and hearing his extasy as he tipped over the edge shooting his load in to her mouth. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rolling off to the side, wishing she didn't have to move she pushed herself off the bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Quickly showering and dressing she hurried out again scrapping her hair back into a pony tail with the addition of a head scarf she lent over the bed giving Owen a quick kiss. "Will I see you later?" he asked running his hand up her tanned thigh./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She smiled. "Yeah I'm up with the raptors this afternoon."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What about later, later, I like waking up next to you?" he said with a goofy grin./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Claire felt her knees go a little weak "I like waking up with you too. Would you be able to come and find me when you're done?" she asked a little shyly./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;""Sounds good to me." He said smiling he pulled her in for another quick kiss. "Now go save the dinosaurs." He said watching her as she pulled off him and walked away./p  
/div 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"By lunchtime Claire had, had a pretty brutal day. She had started off with the emergency, which turned out to be a triceratops with a stomach issue, spending the morning up to her elbows in poo had not been a top priority she had washed off and managed to get into a fresh pair of clothes in time to wrestle a steroid injection into a poorly brontosaurus. Dusty and sweaty she quad biked over to the Raptor enclosure. Smiling broadly, she waved to Owen who stood atop the enclosure. He waved back and made his way down. Claire frowned slightly as she saw the head of operations Natasha Shergold and the parks owner Simon Masrani following Owen down the steps, she had been looking forward to flirting with Owen but now best behaviour was necessary. Cursing her clearly dishevelled form that stood out even more when contrasted with the pristine white dress suit and heels that made up Natasha's power suit./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Doctor Dearing," said Natasha holding out her hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Claire shook it "Mrs Shergold, Mr Masrani, Mr Grady." She said smiling when Owen grinned back at her mouthing 'you look hot'./p  
p class="MsoNormal""How's my favourite veterinary practitioner?" said Mr Masrani clapping Claire around the shoulder and leading the group towards the paddock./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Pretty good thank you Sir," she said smiling at the ease of the slightly eccentric billionaire./p  
p class="MsoNormal""And how are my animals?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He always asked this, it was nice that he seemed to actually care, about the well-being of the creatures. "Most seem well sir, we have a bit of an issue with the brontosauruses, but the treatment seems to be having a positive impact. The younger animals are struggling with the number of rides they are having to give which I feel are increasing the joint pains and causing issues. I am submitting to the board to reduce the amount of rides they can give and the age of children that are riding them." She knew telling him would do no good he was a very hands-off owner but it felt good to get her opinion across./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Good, good" he said, "well you seem to have things in hand, what are we doing with the raptors today?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Just a check up on Delta she got into a scrap with Charlie last week and I need to check that the leg is not infected."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""She's in the exterior encloser," said Owen coming level to the pair "she's been tranked so should be out but I'll come in with you just to be safe," turning to Masrani "she's not be weighed in a while the dosage should be correct but we have to be careful the raptor a tricky." Masrani nodded and turned to speak to Natasha as the pair made their way through the locks and doors./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What are they doing here?" Claire asked as soon as she and Owen were out of ear shot./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Owen rolled his eyes "they are checking up on the military personnel on the island, from what I gather the relationship between Masrani Corp and Ingen is a little shaky. The military are keen to see some kind of practical application to the research."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Is there any?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not without some serious exploitation. Masrani is too much of a humanitarian to let it happen, thank goodness."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So they're just checking up on you Mr Grady." Said Claire grinning/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah they want me to show them the rest of the military projects, It's a shame really I was looking forward to checking up on you, I guess it will have to wait."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Claire smiled at him then bent down to get on with the job in hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The examination passed without incident. Retreating out of the encloser Claire informed Owen that the cut wasn't infected and that Delta would be fully healed in about a week. Walking out towards the waiting suits. "What's your report?" said Natasha. Claire repeated her findings and was surprised when Natasha smiled but she was looking passed Claire to Owen. Reaching up the suit clad woman stroked his arm "Mr Grady you must be so relieved."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Owen looked as surprised as Claire he ran his had though his hair, his nervous reaction, "yeah, it's great."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"At that moment Claire's walkie talky sounded. "Dr Dearing?" came the sound grabbing it from her belt she spoke "This is Claire what's the problem Natalia?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Your needed in the mosasaurs enclosure right away."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""On my way." Clipping it back to her belt "please excuse me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We are heading that way soon," said Natasha "we will catch up to you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll see you when I'm done," said Owen smiling at her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Claire grinned back, throwing her stuff back onto the quad bike and setting off./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pandemonium seemed the order of the day at the beach of the mosasaurs calving enclosure. Claire pulled up and ran over to Natalia Clark, head of the aquatic division "What's going on?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Natalia pointed out across the tank where a stream of dark water was spreading "She's hurt, saw the cut from the underwater view point."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Did it look deep?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I don't know but that's a lot of blood."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""She's a big animal she has blood to lose, don't worry just yet. Is mum still in the main encloser?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, doors timed to open in about an hour, we need to get this done."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right, I'll suit up. You better get your people in order; I was just at the Raptor encloser the suits are on the prowl."/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;""Shit," said Natalia "Okay people listen up…"/p  
/div 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"Clad in diving gear the boat pulled out checks done Claire had begun the descent as the cage lowered. Built like a shark cage it was the only way to get close to the baby mosasaurs. "Coms up, camera up."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We have you on screen Doctor" came Natalia's voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Claire was surprised at the formality but when Natasha's voiced a "What appears to be the situation Doctor Deering?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm coming up on the mosasaur now." Peering though the bloodied waters Claire recognised the tough skin of the mosasaur camouflaged below her. "drop me down to the base."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Watch the sonar" said Natalia through coms./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Take it slow," the cage came to rest at the bottom of the tank. "Shift me across one click to the left," said Claire. The cage moved coming to rest in front of a massive gash in the animal's side. "It doesn't look to deep. It's possible mum caught her with her teeth, I'm going to give her an antiseptic dart." She said loading up her gun she fired the dart trusting the animal's vast network of veins that were close to the skin to spread the medicine. That was the moment that everything went wrong. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The door to the adjoining tank began to open exposing the boat above and Claire in the cage below "Shit," said Claire/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Override the system get that door closed." Came Natalia's voice through the coms./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You can't the systems is on remote from the Masrani corp on the main land." said Masrani "I'm on it," he said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Where is she?" asked Claire/p  
p class="MsoNormal""The mother is about a mile off."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Get the boat out of here," said Claire calmly though her heart was racing "That distance will take her no time at all anything on the surface is toast."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Winch her up." Said Natasha/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No, you have to go now we don't have time, I'll be caught mid assent. She's a top feeder she won't look for me here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""She's moving this way." Natalia said watching the beacon of the mother traveling from the other side of the open space./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Detach the cable," came Natasha's voice her authority running clearly through the coms. On the surface the boat detached the cable and powered off to the shore. Way below Claire steadied her breathing and took stock of her air. "Are the coms still up?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes Claire," said Natasha "we are still reading you. Medical opinion doctor what is the mother going to do."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""She should come in and get the calf leading them both out to open waters she doesn't like the calving pod, get claustrophobic, I can kind of see her point," said Claire with a weak chuckle staring round at the cage walls./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's you air situation?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I have enough for 45mins, then 15min of emergency supply."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Natasha stood tight lipped as Masrani Talked rapidly on the phone. Natalia stared at the screen. "Here she comes," she said as the giant predator swam into the calving pen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Below the surface Claire remained perfectly still her buoyancy causing her to float to the top of the cage where she faced the jaws of the enormous animal it complete by passed her nudging the calf which groaned and rolled over its tail catching the cage and sending it spinning coming to rest upside down. The calf rose up with another nudge from the mother and the pair swam out into the main enclosure. Watching them vanish into the gloom Claire breathe "Clear" into the coms./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We are closing doors Claire" came Natalia's voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Quick as you can." The underwater door closed slowly and sealed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay we're clear." A cheer went up around the control room./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Underwater, Claire assessed the situation the cage had flipped and was now on its side. Pulling the emergency clasps, she slowly heaved at the door swinging it open enough for her to squeeze through./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Breaking through the surface, pulling off her breathing mask, she waved to the boat that was circling. They pulled her in and made their way to the shore where a small party were congregating./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Walking up to the shore Natalia met her first/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Are you okay?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Claire nodded "I'm fine, it's okay."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"She looked her over "Your bleeding,"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It' just a scratch, I cut myself on the cage as I came out. don't worry."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I called Owen, he's on his way, he not the happiest I'll be honest, he definitely swore."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Claire nodded with a laugh, "sounds likely, over protective git, I bet you a tenner he mentions chivalry when he apologises for it later."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Natalia laughed I'll take that action."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Let's get over the next five minutes then I'll worry about him." She said feeling the enormity of what had just happened on her fringes but knowing she needed to be professional for at least another few minutes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Natasha looked a little paler than usual "Doctor Dearing that was incredibly well handled, than you for your advice it has definitely averted loss of life today."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Claire nodded still a little breathless./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Steps will be taken to ensure your not in that position again, safety of our staff must be paramount." Said Masrani/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Indeed," agree Natasha, "I will notify you all of a debriefing and safety evaluation meeting time tomorrow."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes mam" said Claire/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Miss Clark, Doctor Dearing" she said in farewell as she walked up the beach with Mr Masrani./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When they were out of sight Claire collapsed down onto the beach flopping back. Natalia sat down beside her. "Just another day in paradise." She said Claire laughed "Yep definitely what we signed up for the pair sat laughing with each other turning round when they hear the clear sound of a motor bike pulling up. "I'll go get you a med pack," said Natalia/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Coward," Claire called laugh after her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Owen stormed down the beach "What the fuck was that?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hi, babe how's your day been?" she said voice ringing with sarcasm./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm serious Claire, what were you thinking?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What do you mean what was I thinking, I was doing my job."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""How is that your job, you could have been killed."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""This from the man who spends his day working with raptors. It is my job and I'm fine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""But you might not have been!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes but I am, now cut your macho bullshit and kiss me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Reaching up he cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Pulling back he stared at her "I love you Claire."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Claire stared at him as the sun set painting the sky, "I love you too Owen."/p 


End file.
